Typically, in electrical plug-in connectors, a plug element and a socket element are mated, the contact elements of the plug element and of the socket element come into electrical contact with one another, and the electrical current is carried via the contact surfaces produced in this way. In electrical prime movers or in automotive engineering, for example, with a generic device, a power supply line or a cable is connected to a motor or generating set, with the device being mounted on the line end or cable end.
To the extent that a cable with a cable shield is used for the power supply line, it is recommended or necessary to clamp the cable shield to a definable potential, for example, to ground potential. For this purpose, a shielded contact element is used, hereinafter also referred to as a shielding element for short.